One More Time
by RandomButLoved
Summary: Losing somebody is difficult, Link learns that after losing his only real love. However, when Queen Zelda finds a way for him to return to the Forbidden Realm, will Link ever be able to express his feelings that he never managed to a year before? Link's last chance is upon him – one more time to say those three words. LinkxMidna. Written for the Video-Game Fanfiction Auction.


_**Author's Note:**_ For the "Fanfiction Auction", I have been given the honor of writing a story for another to raise money. I really hope that all of you guys like it and please, for the love of Hylia, do not flame it. It's been planned by this person and I am writing it so don't judge it badly, even if you hate it. I would prefer to have nice reviews (who doesn't?) :D

One More Time

What if you had one more time to see the one person that you loved though was taken away from you because of who she was? Well, I've been given that chance and I have taken it without word. Yeah, I bought light back to my land and saved hers in the process but she had to leave without letting me have a tiny chance to get back to her.

_One more time. . ._

It has been a whole year that we have been separated, and I have hated every minute of it. She saved my life too many times, though I only returned the favor after I was cursed and she was left for Death to take her.

_One more time. . ._

This morning, I am the happiest person alive. I leave Ordon; my beautiful home-town, with Epona; the mare I have been with since I can remember. I don't bother warping to the Mirror Chamber – if I'm going to tell this story all throughout my life then I want explain every single thing that I saw while travelling, don't I?

_One more time. . ._

Maybe I'm just over-thinking all of this. I guess I should just warp there and get to her quicker. I could even try and stay there over-night if the power Princess, more so Queen, Zelda found when seeing me like I was after Midna first left.

_One more time. . ._

Halting Epona just on the border of Faron Woods, where the stunning land that the Goddesses created so long ago stretches out into Hyrule Field – the place that I have rode, walked, ran and fought my way across so many times during the "mission", so to say, that changed Hyrule for want could have been forever.

_One more time. . ._

"Epona, I've decided." I begin, dismounting her and moving around so I can see her face, stroking her nose as she likes it. "I'm going to warp there, okay?" She neighs loudly. I sigh. "You want to come with me, don't you? Good thing this can warp you too."

_One more time. . ._

A smile creases her features as she nudges my side where the Crystal is kept. I made sure that the cord holding it together was hanging out just for when I needed it – I guess I needed it earlier than expected then, didn't I?

_One more time. . ._

Latching onto the thin rope, I pull out the Shadow Crystal – the one thing that cursed me during my quest other than the Twilight itself, even if they both had the same effect – and watch it sway before me a few times before throwing it into the air and grabbing it with my hand, beginning the transformation.

_One more time. . ._

The shadows from the Crystal leap out of the stone and onto me, forcing me to the ground and into the "blue-eyed beast" that I was called by the Light Spirits of Hyrule.

_One more time. . ._

Finally back in my wolf form, I look back up at Epona. _"It's annoying that you're taller than me again."_ She lets out a hearty laugh.

_"Yes, Master Link, you've shrunk quite a tad, haven't you?"_ I roll my eyes and shake my head. _"Boys and wanting to be taller than their friends. Ugh!"_ Before she can say anything more about "boys wanting to be taller" – I mean, why talk about that? – I teleport us both to the Mirror Chamber where my life shall change for hopefully the better.

_One more time. . ._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As soon as we get there, I revert back to my human form, hearing one last thing from Epona about hating teleporting around. "Get used to it, Epona." She huffs loudly at my remark.

_One more time. . ._

Stepping forwards, I hold the Crystal by it's cord and move over to the pedestal still remaining here after a year. All this time I have been waiting for this one moment.

_One more time. . ._

Bowing my head, I chant the words that will hopefully bring the magic of the Mirror back to life. **_"Farore, Din, Nayru and Hylia, and thee in bringing the one link back to thy sacred land of Hyrule. I pray to find the Twilight Princess once more."_**

Throwing the stone up into the air, it tumbles back down and halts right where the Mirror last was. I stare for a while in silence, finding nothing happening. I wish that it would just hurry up alread—

The Crystal explodes into darkness, knocking me off my feet. I look back up to find a huge dark portal appearing, looking much like the Gate of Time from all of the legends,moving over to the spot just in front of the . Thousands of Twili patterns that I'll never understand appear on the face of it.

_One more time. . ._

Leaping to my feet, I rush up to the spot where the Gate has appeared and turn back to my mare just before I step inside. "I'll be back soon, girl. I've got to get back to her first."

_One more time. . ._

She neighs loudly. I place my hand onto the Gate, watching many dark gears replacing the past face of the Gate, taking a step back and a deep breath. "One more time." I whisper, taking a deep breath, dashing through the ginormous Gate before anything else can hold me back.

_One more time. . ._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ah, the Twilight Realm. Never thought that I'd be back here, huh? It looks so much better than it did before. The place was stained with the stench of blood the last time I can here, showing that Zant took the throne by force (why wouldn't he, although?) – yet now it's almost crowded with Twili, _happy_ and _uncursed_ Twili.

_One more time. . ._

"Midna." I say aloud. "I must find her." So I quickly set off towards the Palace of Twilight, the place where she used to be at before we all began this entire thing together.

_One more time. . ._

The strange thing about all though of this is the fact that all of the Twili, now themselves once again thanks to the Sols that I collected when Midna and I took on Zant for the first real time (the other times were only meetings, even if they almost ended in Midna's death. . .), are now all staring at me. Yeah, I'm not from here but they must surely know who I am, right?

_One more time. . ._

I climb the stairway leading up to the Palace of Twilight, remembering the waterfalls of Twilight that I had to semi-dispel of when the Sol's energy combined with the Master Sword.

_"It's horrible yet calming being back here."_ She had told me in this very place. _"I don't want my people to lose faith in me after I fled to the Light Realm. I so hope that they don't hate me because they believe that Zant is a better leader than me. . ."_

I remember stopping her right at that point, placing my hands on her cursed shoulders. _"He'll never be a better leader than you, nobody is, okay? They all believe that you left for the right reason and they will stick to that. You'll come back stronger than ever and they'll stand behind you until the very end and beyond."_

Her smile brings one to my own as I venture inside. I must find her now – all of these memories are swirling through my mind and will not cease until I see her face once more and finally tell her what I have been wanting to tell her all this time.

_One more time. . ._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I stand on the balcony part just before the ascent to the Throne Room begins. Panting heavily from running so fast, I take a moment to catch my lost breath. She must be here soon she must—

_One more time. . ._

She stands at the very edge of the over-hang between two switches that created those annoying blue/transparent platforms which made her laugh over how annoyed I was getting at that.

"Midna."

_One more time. . ._

She freezes every movement in her awakened body, even her breathing, and turns cautiously – carefully. I don't know when my own breathing halts, but it does – maybe when I see her crimson eyes lock onto me with full shock – I'll have to figure that one out later, won't I?

_One more time. . ._

I force my legs to walk over to her, although it isn't long before I break into a sprint and dash into her arms. She messed with my hair, sobbing almost silently into my shoulder. "I never thought I'd see you again."

_One more time. . ._

"Me neither." We stand like this for what feels like an eternity. And even when we do break apart, we always keep our eyes locked onto each other as if we won't ever see each other again.

_One more time. . ._

"Link, I want you to stay here with me." She says randomly through the silence. "It sounds selfish, but I can't live another moment without you." I've always wanted those words to spill out of her mouth, and for my ears to actually hear them in reality.

_One more time. . ._

I take her shadowy hand, all of the times that I have made the same gesture flashing through my mind at light speed. "Midna, of course I will. Nobody else matters now, only us."

_One more time. . ._

She smiles and takes my other hand, looking lost in thought also. "You've just made somebody feel so special and wanted, it almost feels unreal." She whispers, staring at our locked hands.

_One more time. . ._

I smile back, breaking away to lift her chin upwards so I can see that brilliant face. "That's because you _are_ special – you're special to me." She blushes deeply. "And you've just made somebody feel whole once more."

_One more time. . ._

I seat her at the very edge of the platform, letting our legs dangle off the edge as she nestles her head into my shoulder, our hands still locked. We watch the small specks of darkness rise into the air, fascinated by it's beauty despite what it did to Hyrule. "Link, there's something that I want to tell you . . . but I'm not sure how to say it."

_One more time. . ._

"Just tell me, Mid. I'll listen to anything that you say." I look down slightly to note her smiling.

_One more time. . ._

"I love you so much, Link. I love you to the ends of the world."

_One more time. . ._

My breath is caught up in my throat. She's said it, and I'm not dreaming about it like I would normally. Those words that I have wanted to say all of this time feel so much more easier to say now.

_One more time. . ._

"Midna . . . I have something to tell you too." She brings her head up to see me, her eyes urging me on. "You see, Midna, I feel the—"

_One more time. . ._

"Twilight Queen! What are you doing with that boy?!" We both turn sharply to see Twili guards dashing towards us. "That boy trespassed! He is a follower of Zant!" They both cry out together.

"Follower of Zant?!"

_One more time. . .?_

"He isn't that at all!" Midna shouts back as they reach us. They grab on to both of my arms, breaking me away from Midna. "He saved this land! Leave him be!"

_One more time. . .?_

They pull me backwards, Midna following us. I try to reach out but they keep me from doing it. "He sneaked in here to kill you!" One says. "He must be a follower seeking vengeance!"

_One more time!_

"Midna, don't listen to them! I'd never follow him! I'd never—"

"I know, Link."

_One more time!_

She halts them both, places both hands onto my cheeks and—kisses me! "I'm so sorry, Link. I'm so sorry. . ."

_One. More. Time!_

"Midna. . ." I whisper. "I love you-too. . ."

"No!"

Something hard collides with my head, sending my vision dark. I feel my hand fall in Midna's, only to slip out when the guards jerk me backwards while another restrains the Twili Queen.

_One . . . more . . . time. . ._

The last thing I find myself being conscious of is the guards ripping the Shadow Crystal from me and smashing it against the ground. I'll never be able to come back here ever again.

I'll never be able to see the girl I love ever again. . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When I wake, the harsh sunlight greets me. It's too happy for this moment – _way_ too happy. I lift myself up to find myself lying on the pedestal where the Mirror of Twilight's pedestal is – the thing that helped me travel into the Twilight Realm in the first place.

_One more time. . ._

Hearing a soft neigh off to the side, I slowly sit and find Epona waiting in the exact same spot that I left her in. "Hey, girl." She tilts her head. I may not be able to hear her thoughts any longer but I do know what she means. I cross over to her side and hug her neck; taking in the scent of home from her. "The higher you climb, the more you have to fall – am I right?"

_One more time. . ._

"I told her, though." I say, looking up into her huge brown eyes. "And she loves me back. I just wish that it felt good." She nudges me playfully, forcing a smile out of me.

_One more time. . ._

_I get it now._

"One more time." I whisper to her. "One more time to break my heart."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So? What did you think? I really hope that the person I am writing this for likes it. Anyway, please drop a rate and a review if you can or like to - it would help me know if I did it right!

~RandomButLoved~


End file.
